1. Field
The following description relates to a system for providing content, and more specifically, to an apparatus and a method for generating additional information about moving picture content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of sky wave televisions, cable television, satellite digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and internet protocol televisions (IPTV) has allowed users to enjoy a great amount of broadcast contents through various terminals. In particular, with the increase of two-way data broadcasting services, users are increasingly demanding to not only watch a program but to also demand additional information during the broadcasting regarding merchandise used by performers, clothes of performers, or the location at which the program was filmed. Accordingly, as demands for such detailed information about the program have grown, a service for providing additional information corresponding to the broadcasting contents is gaining importance.